Still Alive
by Greyowl23
Summary: Annabeth crawls out of Tartarus alive only to give the bad news that Percy disappeared. She's forced to believe that he's dead, but four years later Annabeth still feels he's alive somehow. She's forced herself to believe that she doesn't deserve a happy life and its her fault her boyfriends dead. Rated K . COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Losing Everything

I opened the Doors of Death and was greeted by Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, And Frank.

"Annabeth!" Piper cried running towards me,"where's Percy-oh no Annabeth I'm so sorry."

I started bawling and was wrapped in a hug by the daughter of Aphrodite,"He disappeared while I was sleeping. It's all my fault!"

"Annabeth it's not your fault!" Piper said. "Come on,let's get you back to the Argo II."

Percy dying actually made the gods come to their senses and the gods helped us defeat Gaea. The day that Percy died was the _day_ that changed my life forever. I refused to date anyone else and I didn't communicate with my friends like I used to. I gave up hope on having a happy life because taking Percy away crushed me.

Exactly four years after Annabeth escaped Tartarus

I pulled off my blanket and got up out of bed and walked downstairs to my kitchen. Bobby and Matthew were sitting at the table eating cereal and they both said,"Hi, Annabeth." I waved at my eleven year old step brothers. I was twenty one now and my brothers were staying at my small house that only I lived in while my dad and stepmom were on vacation. I grabbed an orange and Bobby asked,"What're we going to do today?"

"Probably stay here," I said," you guys can watch TV. Come get me if you need me." I ran upstairs to my room and sat on my bed eating my orange. I was still upset with my dad for making me watch my brothers on a day that was so important. But I remembered that other people deserve to be happy. The only person who didn't was me. It was because of me that Percy disappeared. I felt tears fall down my face and I wiped them away. Then I couldn't stop my tears and next thing I knew, I was sobbing.

i heard a knock on my doorway and expected it to be one of the twins. But surprisingly, it was a girl with spiky black hair, black pants, a death to Barbie t-shirt, and a ripped camo jacket."Hey Annie," she said coming into my room and sitting next to me on my bed.

"What are you doing here, Thals?" I asked her and she stared at me with electric blue eyes. "Can't I just be alone today?" I let out a frustrated sigh and slammed my face into my pillow.

"Artemis gave me the day off so I decided to come over to see you," she said. "Am I not allowed to come say hi?"

"Not on a day like this," I said."On a day like this I just want to be alone. Is that too much to ask?"

"It is when you want to be alone everyday," Thalia said trying not to get mad. "You've been practically by yourself these past four years. Bobby and Matthew are downstairs and you're still pushing them away. What is wrong with you Annabeth?"

"Everything, Thalia!" I practically shouted. "Everybody says that Percy's dead because he disappeared in Tartarus, so it's my fault he's gone. " I started quieting down,"But it never felt like he was actually dead, Thalia. I still believe he's alive somewhere." Thalia stared at me like she'd seen a ghost."And now you think I'm crazy," I whispered,"it's okay I don't expect you to understand."

"I understand, Annabeth. The day he died you lost everything," Thalia said softly."But it's no reason to shut out everybody else. It hurts your family and friends to see you this way."

"I want to live this way," I said and I felt tears falling down my face,"because when Percy disappeared I realized that no one can ever love me like he did. I refuse to believe that he's dead. He's out there somewhere."

"Okay," Thalia said,"you can't stay here bumming yourself out." She grabbed my hand,"Come on we're going out into the city today. It's now my mission to make you happy."

a/n: this whole story is in Annabeth's POV


	2. Chapter 2

I got in Thalia's car and Bobby and Matthew got in the back. I said nothing the whole ride until Matthew asked me a question.

"Annabeth, where are we going?" Matthew asked tapping my shoulder.

"I have no idea," I replied while looking out the window. "Where are we going Thalia."

"Uh-oh, someone's not happy,"Thalia said. "What's wrong Annabeth?" I didn't answer, I just kept staring out the window as the buildings passed by. "Or don't answer me," Thalia commented continuing driving until she stopped at a restaurant for lunch. She turned off the car and Bobby and Matthew hopped out and ran to the door of the pizza parlor we stopped at. As me and Thalia followed behind them Thalia said,"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I told you I didn't want to go out today, I just wanted to stay home and be by myself!" I told her.

Bobby and Matthew were too far ahead to hear our conversation so Thalia snapped,"He's gone, Annabeth. Why can't you accept that?"

I was about to respond when I saw a guy get in his car. I caught a glimpse of him and I swore that he had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He looked around and caught a glimpse of me then shook his head and climbed in his car. I looked and saw that Thalia was waiting by the entrance. I ran up to her and my knees buckled. Thalia caught me.

"Annabeth what's wrong," Thalia asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"Thalia," I said,"I just saw Percy Jackson."

-linebreak-

Inside the pizza parlor me and Thalia stood in line to order while my brothers sat at a booth.

"You didn't see him, Annabeth," Thalia stared at me,"you might need to see someone about this."

"I saw him Thalia it looked just like him just aged a couple of years. And what I go see some mortal about this and they ask how he died? 'Oh my boyfriend disappeared in the depths of Tartarus right under Hades' palace can you help me?'." A person in line in front of us turned around and stared at us,"Dude, mind your own business," I said. He shrugged and turned around. "Thalia it was him; he looked at me like he'd seen a ghost then got in his car. I told you he was alive Thalia."

We ordered the pizza and sat at the booth. "Annabeth I think you should forget about it. Move on and maybe I can have an Apollo camper talk to you as soon as possible." That's when we both realized my brothers were sitting right there. We turned around and luckily they were having a conversation of their own.

"Uh, Bobby, Matthew do you guys want to play in the arcade while we wait for pizza?" I asked them and their eyes widened and they nodded their heads eagerly.I handed them money and they ran off. "Thalia, what if he thinks I'm dead?"

"He still would've found like me, or Nico..." Thalia said looking at me with a worried look. "Annabeth you're scaring me, it's like you're hallucinating or something. There's no way you saw Percy Jackson."

"I saw him Thalia and he saw me. I'm going to find him," I said staring off into the distance. "I'm going to find him, no matter how long it takes. I'm going to find my boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the car door and stepped out of the car. I opened my brothers' door and let them out of the car. Thalia stayed in the car and she rolled down her window.

"Annabeth," she said,"please try to remember that Percy's dead. I know you will never get over him but if you stop thinking about him, things like today won't happen."

"Okay," I said,"but I hope you know that you can't stop me from trying to find him. I will search everywhere and as long as I need to until I'm sure that he's either alive or dead. Bye Thals." She waved as she rolled up her window and drove away. As I walked to the door, I pulled out my phone. Most monsters won't come near me and I had it designed to be untraceable. I went on a website where you can search anybody in the United States. I typed in 'Percy Jackson' and no results showed up. So I tried something different I typed in 'Perseus' and sure enough a few results showed up. I looked at them until I found one that was addressed in New York. The address seemed familiar.

I got out of the car and ran to the door. I took a deep breath and whispered,"Please be you Percy, please," and I knocked on the door. A woman answered and she looked at me for a minute. I tried to place her familiar face and we realized who the other one was at the same time.

"Annabeth?" Sally asked questioningly,"but you're dead. You died in Tartarus and Percy was all alone. How are you alive?"

"Sally what do you mean?" I said stunned that she thought I was dead,"Percy's the one who disappeared. Everyone thinks he's dead. I didn't give up hope. He's alive right?" I asked hoping for the best.

"Of course!" She said,"here I'll give you where he works he just left." She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down his workplace. The place that he worked at was the pizza parlor that I went to today. That's why I saw him there. I took the paper from Sally and she said,"I sure am glad you're alive, Percy's been so different since he thought you died. Thank you for coming by Annabeth."

"Your welcome Sally," I said with the happiest smile,"I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of you."

-linebreak-

I jumped out of my car and dashed into the parlor. As soon as I entered I felt like my confidence was gone. What if he got over me? I felt tears stinging my eyes, it's been years and I thought I was alone.

I started talking staring at my shoes the whole time not wanting the worker to see me crying,"I need to know if Percy Jackson is here. I need to speak with him."

I felt a hand lift up my face and I stared into sea green eyes,"Wise Girl. You're alive! I thought you were dead all this time. Exactly four years ago I was told that I... Umm... Got taken over by a monster and killed you."

"Everybody said I was crazy that I believed you were alive. You disappeared in Tartarus. Then when I saw you today I was sure I wasn't going crazy! I always felt like you were still alive," I said tears falling as I collapsed into his embrace. " I thought I'd never be happy again."

"Then this is long overdue," he said as he leaned in and kissed me. "I've been wanting to do that for four years, Wise Girl."

"Me too, Seaweed Brain," I said ruffling his raven black hair. "Come on," I said grabbing his hand, that felt perfect in mine,"We've gotta go tell everybody else."


	4. Chapter 4

I saw the door of the pizza parlor open and Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank walked in. They were the only people I was expecting but then Reyna walked in. I was actually glad to see the praetor since I hadn't seen her since...well... four years ago. Just like everybody else except for Thalia. As soon as everybody was in they all focused on me. Then they realized who was standing right next to me.

"Percy," Leo yelled while he ran up to him."You're alive!" I smiled from ear to ear as Piper ran up and hugged me.

"Annabeth," she said squeezing me tightly,"I never thought I'd ever see you smile like that again! Wait, how is he alive?"

"Well,"Percy started,"it's a long story. But basically I was forced to believe Annabeth was dead and I was told to not talk to any of you if I wanted to escape Tartarus. And well I didn't want to talk to anyone because I thought I killed Annabeth."

"That's very interesting, Percy," Reyna commented fidgeting with her cape.

"But at least Percy and Annabeth are back together," Piper said sighing.

"Piper you're Aphrodite is showing," I said laughing. "You're more interested in my love life than I am."

"I don't care," she said still staring at me and Percy. "I've waited for this moment for four long years."

"So are we gonna eat or something?" Leo asked. "Or did we come to a pizza parlor to talk?" We laughed and Percy and I ordered pizza. We sat at a huge booth and caught up on everything we've been doing the past four years. The whole time, I was leaning into Percy feeling so happy. For him to be alive is like being offered immortality. Everything felt in place again. I felt like everything made sense, and I wouldn't spend any more time alone in my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Percy proposed to me two months after I found him. I said yes but we had to hold off the wedding because I was pregnant. I was in the hospital bed and Percy was by me holding my hand. I had a beautiful little boy with blonde hair and green Eyes.

We had the wedding a couple months after I had Charles Ethan Jackson. Thalia was the Maid of Honor, much to pipers dismay. Grover was the best man. Charlie was the ring bearer and Percy's little sister was the flower girl. It couldn't have been more perfect.

When Charles was two, I got pregnant again, this time with a girl. When she was born we named her Zoe Silena Jackson. Our family was perfect and I talked to my friends now and I got to fulfill my dreams.

Everybody was happy and everything was perfect. Or at least that's what I thought before I got pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. Me and Percy named them Odysseus Jayden Jackson for a boy but we call him Ody. We named the girl Ariadne Phoebe Jackson but we calmly her Ari for short.

I now had an amazing family of my own, while I had fixed my relationship with my parents and siblings. I wasn't depressed Annabeth Chase anymore. I was a happy mother, Annabeth Jackson.


End file.
